Captain America Comics 3
"The Return of the Red Skull" is the title to the first story featured in issue #3 of Captain America Comics, published by Timely Publications, a precursor to Marvel Comics. It was written by Joe Simon and Jack Kirby, who also provided the artwork and inks for the story. The second tale in this issue, "The Hunchback of Hollywood and the Movie Murder", was also written by Simon & Kirby, with artwork by Kirby and inks by Bernie Klein and George Roussos. The third feature, also a Captain America tale, is called "The Queer Case of the Murdering Butterfly and the Ancient Mummies", which has to be one of the most singularly awesome titles to a comic book story ever; once again brought to you by the team of Simon & Kirby with inks by Reed Crandall. For those who remember Tuk the Cave-Boy, you can find him in the six-page "Atlantis and the False King" vignette, illustrated by Mac Raboy. The final illustrated feature is called "Satan and the Subway Disasters" and features the character of Hurricane. This issue also includes two text stories. The first is "Captain America Foils the Traitor's Revenge", which is written by some kid named Stan Lee. Remember that name, you'll be seeing it a lot in years to come. The second text story is called "The True Story of the Bald Head Message", which is written by Joe Simon and Jack Kirby. The cover art for this issues was composed by Alex Schomburg, and all stories were edited by Joe Simon. This issue shipped with a May, 1941 cover date and carries a cover price of 10 cents per copy. "The Return of the Red Skull" Credits * Writer - Joe Simon * Writer - Jack Kirby * Penciler - Joe Simon * Penciler - Jack Kirby * Inker - Joe Simon * Inker - Jack Kirby * Inker - Al Avison * Inker - Al Gabriele * Editor - Joe Simon Characters * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Bucky Barnes * Mike Duffy * Red Skull, George Maxon * Major Douglas * Captain America imposter (Duffer) * Bucky imposter (Midge) Locations * New York :* New York City * New Jersey :* Wheaton :* Camp Lehigh Items * Captain America's shield Organizations * United States Army * Nazis Miscellaneous * Hangings * Smoking "The Hunchback of Hollywood and the Movie Murder" Credits * Writer - Joe Simon * Writer - Jack Kirby * Inker - Bernie Klein * Inker - George Roussos * Editor - Joe Simon Characters * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Bucky Barnes * Mike Duffy * Hunchback * Carol Young * Goris Barloff * Hawkshaw Brogan * Marie Deterle * Mark Cartstine * Parks Locations * New Jersey :* Wheaton :* Camp Lehigh Items * Captain America's shield "Captain America Foils the Traitor's Revenge" Credits * Writer - Stan Lee * Penciler - Jack Kirby Characters * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Bucky Barnes * Lou Haines * Colonel Stevens * Thug #1 * Thug #2 Locations * New Jersey :* Wheaton :* Camp Lehigh Items * Captain America's shield "The Queer Case of the Murdering Butterfly and the Ancient Mummies" Credits * Writer - Joe Simon * Writer - Jack Kirby * Penciler - Jack Kirby * Inker - Reed Crandall * Editor - Joe Simon Characters * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Bucky Barnes * Butterfly, Doctor Vitrioli * Lenny Locations * New Jersey :* Wheaton :* Camp Lehigh Items * Captain America's shield "Atlantis and the False King" Credits * Writer - Joe Simon * Writer - Jack Kirby * Penciler - Mac Raboy * Inker - Mac Raboy * Editor - Joe Simon Characters * Tuk, the Cave-Boy * Tanir * Princess Eve Locations * Atlantis * Attillan Items * Magician's crystal "The True Story of the Bald Head Message" Credits * Writer - Joe Simon * Writer - Jack Kirby * Penciler - Joe Simon * Inker - Joe Simon * Editor - Joe Simon Characters * Locations * Items * "Satan and the Subway Disasters" Credits * Writer - Joe Simon * Writer - Jack Kirby * Penciler - Reed Crandall * Inker - Reed Crandall * Editor - Joe Simon Characters * Hurricane, Mike Curry * Pluto * Scarface Rispoli * Commissioner Holt * Detective Bronson Locations * Items * Notes & Trivia smoking a pipe.]] * Welcome to Captain America Comics Stan Lee! Hope you survive the experience! Yes, while the being who will one day come to be known as Stan "The Man" Lee, had been circling about the bullpen at Timely Publications for a few years now, the two-page text story, "Captain America Foils the Traitor's Revenge", marks Lee's debut work as a comic book writer. History is made in these pages, as he will go on to become the veritable Godfather of modern comic book stories and the publisher of Marvel Comics. * This is the second appearance of the Red Skull. Originally, the identity of the Red Skull was unknown. Retroactively, this version of the Red Skull is identified as George Maxon. This marks the final appearance of the character. He appeared last in ''Captain America Comics'' #1. * Retroactively, the character of Mark Curry, aka Hurricane, is now attributed to Makkari, who is a member of the Eternals. * This is the third appearance of Tuk the Cave-Boy. He makes five appearances in total. * This is the second appearance of Captain America's classic round shield. It appeared last in ''Captain America Comics'' #2. * Steve Rogers smokes a pipe in this issue. For shame, Cap! For shame! Reprints * This issue is reprinted in its entirety in ''Golden Age Captain America Omnibus'', Volume 1 and ''Marvel Masterworks: Golden Age Captain America'', Volume 1. * "The Return of the Red Skull" is also reprinted in ''Captain America: The Classic Years'' #1. * "The Hunchback of Hollywood and the Movie Murder" is also reprinted in Fantasy Masterpieces 3 and ''Captain America: The Classic Years'' #1. * "Captain America Foils the Traitor's Revenge" is also reprinted in ''Marvel Super-Heroes'' #1, Marvel Visionaries: Stan Lee, Marvel 70th Anniversary Collection, and [[Marvel 75th Anniversary Celebration 1|''Marvel 7th Anniversary Celebration #1]]. * "The Queer Case of the Murdering Butterfly and the Ancient Mummies" is also reprinted in ''Fantasy Masterpieces'' #3, and ''Captain America: The Classic Years'' #1. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Captain America Comics Vol 1 Category:1941/Comic issues